


In Which Kanji Realizes Things That Are Weird Aren’t Really Weird

by nakadoo



Series: Life is Normal but its not so bad [3]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakadoo/pseuds/nakadoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanji never thought that he'd have a heart to heart talk with Rise. He's surprised that he actually likes talking to her</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Kanji Realizes Things That Are Weird Aren’t Really Weird

He had always been envious of the relationship that Yosuke and Souji had. They were so close to each other, and so trusting that all they needed to do was exchange a look and they’d know what the other was thinking. Teddie mentioned something once, something called “hive mind.” He didn’t really get it but the gist of it was that they were practically the same person, but not.

He had always thought that guys were easy to understand, but they’re just as confusing as girls. 

Now that he thought about it, people in general were very, very confusing.

He sighed, looking down at his newest creation. It was a plush toy of his persona, something that made him grin. His persona was him, and he was his persona? Something like that, right? His shadow, another side of him. Though he was proud of his persona, it also reminded him that there were very tough times in life, when it feels like the world is against you and sometimes the only person you have to back you up is yourself.

Except, that’s not true. Kanji smiles yet again, because now he has friends. Friends who have his back and contradict him when he’s wrong, friends who aren’t scared of how brutal he can be and most important of all, friends who accept him no matter what. It was a feeling he never knew existed, and it kept the raging fire in his soul tame, but passionate. Life has never been so wonderful.

He played with his plush persona, making it do the poses that it usually did in battle.

“Sweetheart?” Kanji’s mother called, peeking in from behind his bedroom door. “There’s a girl on the phone for you,” she said, looking quite happy as her son took the phone. “Is she your girlfriend?”

“Ma!” Kanji exclaimed, blushing slightly. “I don’t got a girlfriend, alright?!”

His mother giggled and went back downstairs to continue her work.

He pressed his ear to the phone and before he could even ask who it was, there was already giggling coming from the other side of the phone. “Geeze, Kanji! Still getting worked up about girls?”

Kanji scowls, sitting down on his bed in a heap. “Shut yer trap, Rise, s’not like that and you know it.”

Rise’s giggles died down and she sighed.

“So, miss movie star huh? What’cha calling me for?” He asked, lying down on the bed as he looked up at the ceiling.

She huffed. “Can’t a friend call her friend to check up on him?”

Kanji pondered. “Wouldn’t you rather talk to senpai or something? Like, don’t you like him or whatever?”

“I do like him!” Rise responded. “But he’s busy with studying and trying to get in a good school, duh!”

“So you’re saying I ain’t busy?” Kanji says with a roll of his eyes.

“Oh don’t take it badly, you’re just less busy than everyone else!” Rise said laughing, looking the doll of herself as it sat on her lap. “It’s just been a while since I’ve had a break and I saw the doll you made for me and, I dunno! I guess I kinda missed you.”

Kanji spluttered, embarrassed. “Missed me? What’re you missing me for?”

“Moranji, you’re such a dumb dumb sometimes! I can miss whoever I want!” she replied hastily. “And whoever is you!”

“You’re still calling me that?!” Kanji groaned into the receiver. “If you were here I'd hit you.”

She gasped. “You’d hit a girl?!”

“I’d hit you,” Kanji replied and was surprised to find himself laughing alongside Rise.

They were always arguing when they were together, but despite that there was a bond of camaraderie between them that he didn’t know a boy and a girl could share. It was nice, and it made him feel a little less nervous and a little more confident in himself since a big shot movie star considered him a good friend.

“I miss all of you, actually..” Rise sighed into the phone. “And since I don’t do school anymore, I’m not gonna graduate with you guys.”

Kanji nodded and sighed right back. “Naoto’s been skippin’ class a lot lately, but that’s because they’re always asking for her help. I mean, I give her the homework and she shows up for the tests and shit but I’m kinda feeling a little lonely and shit,” he said honestly because he really was feeling lonely.

“Yeah, I’ve been seeing her a lot on TV too. She looks so cool, sometimes she really does look like a guy.” Rise replied.

Kanji frowned a little bit. “Kinda sucks that people wont take her seriously if she looks, y’know, pretty.”

“Aww, you’re so sweet, Kanji” Rise cooed into the phone. “But I know what you mean. She really is pretty if she wanted to be.”

After a few minutes of catching up, Rise brought in a new topic.

“We should totally get the group together! After entrance exams and stuff for the senpais!” She said excitedly. “We should go to the beach again or something! That was fun! And this time, Naoto-kun can come with us too!”

Kanji nodded in agreement. “That actually sounds fun! Count me in!”

“You better not wear a speedo again!” Rise laughed.

Kanji blushed. “Shut up, damn it!”

When Rise calmed down from laughing she smiled and nodded her head. “Okay, beach party: part two! I can’t wait!—oh, wait! Sorry, Kanji! I gotta go!”

“Yeah, yeah.” Kanji hunched his shoulders slightly, blushing a little bit. “Thanks for calling, Rise. I really appreciate it,” he muttered quietly.

Rise was taken by surprise, but nonetheless smiled. “I’ll make sure to call you every week then! So you and I don’t feel so lonely anymore!” she let out a giggle. “Bye Kanji!”

“Bye, Rise.”

Kanji sighed and put down the phone. He took a deep breath and moved his jaw slightly. His mouth felt a little bit dry. That was the longest conversation he’s ever had with, well, anyone and though his jaw felt a little sore, he didn’t hate it. It made him smile. Who would have thought that he and Rise would get along so well?

He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn’t hear his mother.

“Huh? Whassat, ma?” He asked, sitting a little straighter.

“Who was that?” she asked, picking up the persona plush of his to observe it. “You were talking with her for a while.”

“Uh, a friend of mine,” Kanji said shrugging, standing up as his mom walked out of his room. “Need help with anything downstairs?”

“Oh, dinner is ready,” she replied. “What’s her name?”

Kanji raised his eyebrows. “Huh? Oh, it was Rise.”

His mother looked behind him with raised eyebrows. “Rise Kujikawa? That idol girl?” She sounded so surprised. “She’s your girlfriend?”

“It’s just Rise, Ma—WHAT!? NO, SHE’S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!”

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh, I don't know who I ship with Kanji more: Rise or Naoto? We just don't know.


End file.
